Boys!
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Baekhyun harusnya memberitahu sahabatnya tentang Chanyeol.Bukan malah terlihat panik dan membiarkan Park Nami melihatnya dan Chanyeol...bercinta. Gabisa bikin summary hehe. Chanbaek, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Exo, boys love, yaoi, shounen ai, boyxboy


Chanbaek ft. Nami (OC)

M

.

.

.

Nami's POV

Malam itu...ceritanya aku ingin pergi kerumah sahabatku. Cuaca-nya sangat dingin, bahkan gerimis masih terus berjatuhan hingga sekarang. Kalau bukan karena ingin menagih hadiah dari Baekhyun, aku tidak akan nekat keluar dari rumah di cuaca seperti ini, apalagi ini sudah malam.

Hari ini ulang tahunku, dan karena tadi siang Baekhyun lupa membawa hadiahku ke sekolah, mau tak mau malam ini pun aku harus mengambilnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun menolak aku kunjungi malam-malam dan sudah berjanji akan membawa hadiah untukku besok pagi. Tapi aku terlalu penasaran, walaupun Baekhyun menolak aku akan tetap ke apartemen-nya!

Lagipula tumben sekali dia melarangku datang. Bahkan biasanya, Baekhyun selalu memintaku main kerumahnya agar dia bisa memperbudak diriku. Haishh, kalau dia bukan sahabatku, demi apapun aku akan memotong penisnya yang kecil itu. Maaf untuk kata-kata itu.

Tapi...ngomong-ngomong tentang ekhmm penis Baekhyun. Aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali. Anak tidak tahu malu itu bahkan selalu mengumbarnya ketika di apartemen. Sesekali juga ia bahkan hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya dan juga kaos kebesaran ketika aku main ke apartemennya. Betapa cabul-nya anak itu. Haishh.

JANGAN SALAH PAHAM!

Walau sering melihat, aku sama sekali TIDAK tertarik pada Baekhyun dan juga penisnya. Haishh, seperti tidak ada milik lelaki lain yang lebih besar saja-_- apa nikmatnya penis sekecil itu.

Maaf, aku memang suka seperti itu. Aku agak mesum memang, tapi tidak benar-benar mesum hehe. Aku bisa dengan baik menyembunyikan itu semua, hingga semua orang kompak menilai kalau aku adalah gadis lugu yang menggemaskan.

Lama menghayal, tak sadar aku sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Kulipat payung transparan-ku, mengoyang-goyangkannya sejenak sebelum kusandarkan disebelah pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

Aku berdeham, merapikan rambutku dan juga mengusap-usap parka biru yang kupakai. Heol, parka-ku basah dibeberapa sisi. Sepertinya aku harus meminjam hoodie Baekhyun nanti.

Ting

Ting

Ting

Aku menekan bel putih itu brutal, sudah biasa. Baekhyun tak akan membuka pintu jika aku hanya menekan bel-nya sekali.

Terkadang aku bahkan menghitung berapa banyak aku menekan bel sampai Baekhyun membuka pintunya. Itu hanya caraku untuk menghilangkan bosan karena si pendek itu terlalu lama membuka pintu.

"Haishh, kemana si bodoh itu? BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Aku tahu itu percuma, sekeras apapun aku berteriak pasti Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mendengarnya dari dalam sana.

Ting

Ting

Ting

"Breng-"

"N-nuguhhh?"

Aku melirik intercom disisi bel. Lampunya menyala dan aku tahu kalau Baekhyun ada dibalik pintu sekarang. Aku menekan tombol kecil disana, berniat meneriaki Baekhyun agar segera membuka pintunya sebelum lampu itu kembali mati. Haishh, sebenarnya dia kemana?

Ting

Ting

Ting

"Kenapa si bodoh itu menghilang la-"

Cklek

"Yak! Lama sekali me-"

"N-nami? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja mengambil ha-"

"BABY? KAU DIMANA SAYANG?"

Aku dan juga Baekhyun membulatkan mata bersamaan. Sungguh, aku bahkan langsung melirik Baekhyun dari ujung ke ujung. Dan aku baru sadar, anak itu hanya mengenakan kemeja garis biru kebesaran yang nampak kusut.

Rambutnya berantakan, bibirnya sedikit bengkak, dan...aku melihat bekas gigitan didekat rahangnya. Oh shieeet, jangan katakan padaku kalau Baekhyun...aku harus memastikan!

Tanpa permisi, aku segera masuk kedalam. Aku bahkan mendorong Baekhyun agar anak itu menyingkir. Dimataku, anak itu malah semakin aneh ketika menghalangiku. Sungguh, pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh si pendek itu.

Baekhyun memang sering berpenampilan seperti itu, aku tahu betapa cabul-nya ia. Tapi, kalau ia berpenampilan seperti itu dan ada seorang lelaki berteriak dari dalam rumahnya, mana mungkin aku tidak curiga. Baekhyun memang cabul, tapi ia tak akan berpenampilan seperti itu didepan orang lain selain aku dan juga Eomma Appa-nya. Dan sekarang? Tanpa meminta izinnya aku pun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Astaga"

"..."

"K-ketua P-p-Park? P-park Chanyeol? A-apa yang kau lakukan di apartemen Baekhyun?"

Sial. Tolong katakan kalau mataku baik-baik saja. Aku yakin sekali dengan pandanganku, aku benar-benar yakin kalau lelaki yang tengah berada diatas ranjang itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Ketua Osis disekolah kami.

Aku mendekat, memperhatikannya lamat-lamat. Ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, kemejanya tak terkancing dan aku bisa melihat abs-nya dari sini. Ia juga masih mengenakan celana sekolahnya, namun masih terlihat aman karena kancingnya pun masih terpasang.

"N-nami, a-aku bisa...j-jelaskan i-"

"Oh, kenapa lama sekali? Kemarilah baby"

"Baby?"

Bahkan aku yakin kalau telingaku bersih dan tidak ada sama sekali kotoran yang mengganggu pendengaranku. Aku melirik lagi Baekhyun dan ketua Park bergantian. Baekhyun kini nampak panik sambil melirikku takut-takut, berbeda dengan Ketua Park yang masih terlihat santai dan terus meminta Baekhyun mendekat padanya.

"Baek, kau harus menjelaskan ini semua padaku"

"T-tentu saja. T-tapi...kalau sekarang sep-"

"Kau membuat kekasihku takut Park Nami-ssi"

"Eoh? Apa kau bilang? Kekasih?"

Aku sungguh tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Saat Park Chanyeol bangkit dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, aku merasa kalau mataku bisa saja keluar dari tempatnya sekarang.

Baekhyun masih nampak takut sampai saat ini, ketika Ketua Park mengeratakan tangannya diperut ratanya pun Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk sambil memegangi punggung tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau darimana eum? Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku hanya pergi membuka pintu untuk Nami. Aku bahkan hanya pergi selama 2 menit"

"Aku merindukanmu sayang"

"Yeollie~"

Sial, bahkan sepertinya dua orang itu malah melupakan keberadaanku. Terbukti dengan Ketua Park yang tanpa tahu malu baru saja mencium perpotongan leher Baekhyun berkali-kali dengan tangannya yang menyelinap masuk dari celah kemeja sahabatku yang tidak terkancingi.

"YAK!"

"N-nami"

Meski nampak tidak terima, Ketua Park segera melepaskan pelukannya ketika Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Sahabatku itu masih nampak panik, bahkan saat ia berjalan perlahan menghampiriku.

"N-nami, yang kau lihat ini...ak-"

"Sekarang juga, jelaskan padaku! Aku menuntut!"

.

.

.

Kami memilih ruang tamu sebagai tempat rapat ketimbang kamar Baekhyun. Sebenarnya aku yang memaksa, karena kalau dikamar Baekhyun...aku hanya takut melihat yang tidak-tidak nantinya.

Kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi itu duduk berdampingan didepanku. Aku menghela nafas, padahal sudah melarang mereka berdekatan. Tapi sialnya, si Park tampan itu malah terus-terusan memepet Baekhyun.

"C-chan~ ada Nami!"

"Biarkan sa-"

"YAK! JANGAN BERMESRAAN DIDEPANKU!"

Aku dapat melihat kalau ketua Park bahkan sempat memutar matanya jengah sebelum akhirnya melepaskan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu menatapku malas, tapi tangannya masih begitu setia melingkari pinggang Baekhyun dan mengusap-usapnya lembut.

Ah, aku jadi iri. Eh, lupakan.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi kekasih?"

Aku hanya ingin ini cepat selesai. Aku juga penasaran sebenarnya, maka itu aku lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat membuat Baekhyun buka suara. Ya tuhan, bahkan aku sama sekali tak tahu kalau mereka berdua dekat. Disekolah, bahkan aku sama sekali tak pernah melihat keduanya berinteraksi.

"S-sejak ta- Yeollie saja yang bilang"

"Eum?"

"Nami menyeramkan"

"Tak perlu takut sayang, aku akan memukulnya kalau dia macam-macam padamu"

Ya tuhan, sebenarnya aku ini apa? Apa kedua lelaki itu tidak melihatku disini menunggu penjelasan mereka? Bahkan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol malah berciuman didepan mataku. Apa-apaan. Haishh.

"YAK! SEJAK KAPAN?"

"e-eum"

Aku benar-benar tak sabar, apa-apaan sih dengan Baekhyun itu? Kini ia malah memegangi bahu Chanyeol dan menatapku seolah aku adalah setan.

"Setahun yang lalu" Chanyeol menjawabnya santai, masih tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun dari pelukannya dan malah menariknya untuk makin dekat "Sejak jadwal Olahraga kita tiba-tiba menjadi sama"

Ah, aku ingat itu. Saat pak Cho dipecat dan digantikan pak Lee. Karena orang tua itu tak mau repot bolak balik mengajar, akhirnya ia meminta ke pihak sekolah agar jadwal olahraga kelas kami dan Chanyeol disamakan.

"Baekhyun?"

Aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan Baekhyun, dia menganggapku apa sebenarnya? Dia bahkan telanjang didepanku tanpa tahu malu, tapi dia merahasiakan kekasihnya dariku.

Aku menghela nafas, lagi-lagi mendapati Baekhyun yang kini nampak menyesal terus menenggelamkan dirinya pada Chanyeol.

"N-nami, aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan. H-hanya saja..."

"Berhenti menatap Baekhyun seolah kau akan membunuhnya Nona Park!"

"Haishh, diam kau brengsek"

"Hei, siapa yang baru saja kau panggil Brengsek?"

Chanyeol terdengar sedikit meninggikan nadanya ketika kupnggil Brengsek. Yang benar saja, apa aku semenyeramkan itu? Aku kan hanya ingin diberi penjelasan.

"Aku hanya butuh penjelasan" Aku benar-benar memaksa. Baekhyun itu bagaikan keluargaku sendiri, dan aku harus tau tentang hal-hal seperti ini. Apalagi, sepertinya kedua orang itu bahkan sudah melakukan banyak hal selain berpacaran.

Oh, banyak sekali yang perlu dijelaskan.

"Pertama, bagaimana bisa kalian berpacaran seperti ini?" Aku menjeda, masih begitu tak percaya kalau sahabat nakal-ku itu mengencani ketua osis yang punya sejuta fans fanatik "Kedua, Siapa saja yang tahu tentang hubungan kalian?" Mataku memincing dan Park Chanyeol menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya "Ketiga, apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan? Aku tak akan percaya kalau kalian hanya bilang berpelukan dan pegangan tangan. Aku tahu ada hal lainnya"

Aku melihat Baekhyun bergetar takut ketika menatap matanya tajam. Ia bahkan langsung menarik-narik kemejanya untuk menutupi pahanya yang terlihat. Haishh, bertaruh padaku kalau Kemeja itu bukan miliknya! Mungkin saja itu milik Chanyeol yang sengaja ditinggal disini.

"Dengar Nami-ssi"

Oh, bahkan Chanyeol memanggilku seperti ini. Terlihat sekali aura kepemimpinannya. Ah tunggu tunggu, lupakan tentang kepemimpinan! Aku harus meluruskan ini semua.

"Pertama, kami saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk pacaran" Chanyeol sungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakannya, ia bahkan sempat melirik Baekhyun dan memberikan anak itu kecupan hangat dikeningnya. Ya tuhan, aku iri. Apalagi Baekhyun nampak senang diperlakukan selembut itu.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Kalian tak terlihat dekat sama sekali"

"Kau pikir kenapa Baekhyunnie selalu terakhir ketika berganti pakaian?"

Ah, benar. Setelah pelajaran olahraga Baekhyun adalah orang termalas ketika diminta untuk bergegas ganti baju. Anak itu akan terus mengeluh hingga hanya menyisakan dirinya yang belum berganti pakaian di kelas. Bahkan ia menolak ketika diajak berganti dengan anak lelaki lain dikelasku. Jihoon misalnya, ia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Juga, Baekhyun bisa lama sekali ketika sudah memasuki kamar mandi. Kupikir anak itu mandi, jadi yasudahlah. Tapi beberapa kali aku pernah mendapatinya nampak begitu letih ketika selesai berganti pakaian. Jadi itu alasannya, ia sudah janjian bersama ketua Park diruang ganti setelah pelajaran olahraga. Dan itu juga alasan kenapa terkadang Baekhyun nampak lelah setelah berganti pakaian. Pasti ketua Park mengajaknya bermain dulu.

Aku tak menyangka keduanya berani melakukan sex dilingkungan sekolah.

"Kedua. Saat ini hanya kau dan Tuhan yang tahu!"

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya penasaran. Tak salah kan? Aku hanya takut kalau nanti ternyata Baekhyun hanya dipermainkan. Walau kelihatnya tidak mungkin Chanyeol main-main. Itu terulis jelas dijidatnya.

"Baekhyun yang memaksa merahasiakan ini semua"

Baekhyun kembali memeluk kekasihnya erat ketika Chanyeol mengatakannya. Aku tak mengerti, apa salahnya? Daripada tiba-tiba seseorang mendekati Chanyeol karena tak tahu lelaki itu punya kekasih, apa salahnya mempublikasinya?

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau malu pacaran dengan ketua Osis?" Apakah aku terlihat sepeti orang tua Baekhyun? Sial, aku bahkan terdengar begitu dingin. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud setegas itu.

"I-itu...a-aku hanya takut nanti banyak yang membenci Chanyeollie"

Bukan hanya aku, Chanyeol bahkan menghela nafasnya. Nampaknya lelaki itu pun mungkin sudah pernah bicara pada Baekhyun tentang alasan konyol semacam itu.

"Bee, tidak akan ada yang membenciku hanya karena aku punya kekasih"

"Tapi Yeollie, nanti tidak ada yang menyemangati Yeollie saat pertandingan basket"

"Kau saja cukup sayang. Aku bersyukur kalau banyak yang menyayangiku, tapi kalaupun hanya ada dirimu seorang...aku akan merasa puas"

Haih, Baekhyun itu bodoh atau bagaiman? Bukannya ia harusnya cemburu kalau ada orang lain yang lebih menunjukkan cintanya pada sang kekasih? Apalagi penggemar Chanyeol itu banyak yang cantik.

Mungkin akan kuajari caranya untuk cemburu nanti.

"Sudah, jangan berciuman didepanku! Lanjutkan pembicaraan kita"

Kedua lelaki itu kembali menghentikan ciumannya. Chanyeol bahkan membersihkan lelehan saliva yang ada disudut sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Ketiga. Bagus kalau kau tahu aku dan Baekhyun tak hanya saling pegang tangan dan berpelukan. Jadi mungkin kau tidak akan terkejut ketika memergokiku dan Baekhyun melakukan hal lain nantinya"

"T-tunggu. M-maksudmu hal lainnya itu...a-aku tak mengerti!"

"cih, bohong sekali. Gadis mesum sepertimu mana mungkin tak mengerti"

"YAK! AKU TIDAK ME-sum" Aku hampir meledak, hampir mengelak juga kalau aku bukanlah gadis mesum walau kenyataannya iya.

Aku baru saja ingin melayangkan protes kalau Chanyeol tidak tiba-tiba menindih Baekhyun.

Anak itu berbaring disofa, mengabaikan bagaimana kemejanya terangkat tinggi dan memperlihatkan celana dalam bahkan perut buncitnya itu. Ah, maksudku perutnya yang...bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan Baekhyun gendut, hanya saja anak itu memang sedikit berisi.

Chanyeol melepaskan sisa kancing dikemeja Baekhyun dengan kecepatan kilat. Ia memegangi pinggul Baekhyun, memjiatnya lembut dan masih terus berciuman dengan begitu intens.

Astaga, aku bahkan tak berkedip. Ternyata benar, aku adalah gadis mesum.

"Yeoollh, a-ada Nam- nhhh"

"Tak apa sayang. Dia akan menikmati pertunjukannya"

Mataku membulat sampai ke ukuran yang maksimum. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Baekhyun se-tak berdaya itu. Aku tidak kaget kalau melihat lelaki saling berciuman, beberapa kali aku pernah lihat saat di bioskop. Matanya terpejam dibeberapa kesempatan dan terlihat begitu sayu ketika ia membukanya lemah.

Chanyeol mulai menciumi perpotongan leher Baekhyun, terlihat menghisapnya beberapa kali yang sepertinya meninggalkan bekas.

Ah, aku ingat lagi. Saat minggu lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun menutupi lehernya dengan beberapa plester. Anak itu bahkan berbohong kalau lehernya tergores pisau. Aish, anak itu nakal sekali.

"Ye-yeolhh"

Kemeja Baekhyun Chanyeol lepaskan begitu saja dan membiarkannya jatuh dipinggir sofa. Bahkan celana dalam Baekhyun pun kini sudah bernasib sama seperti kemejanya.

Aku tak kaget melihat Baekhyun telanjang bulat seperti itu. Yang membuat mataku hampir keluar adalah ketika Chanyeol terus turun mencium perut Baekhyun hingga berakhir diatas...P-penisnya.

Kuliat jemari kaki Baekhyun yang menggulung erat ketika Chanyeol memasukan penis mungil itu kedalam mulutnya.

Ah. Jadi itu yang namanya blowjob. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun suka, terlihat dari caranya melenguh dengan kakinya yang melingkari leher Chanyeol.

Tubuhku terasa panas tak tahu kenapa, padahal harusnya aku merasa dingin karena diluar pun sepertinya hujan deras.

"C-chanyeollie a-amhhh"

Aku melihat Baekhyun yang putus asa. Dadanya membusung tinggi tapi Chanyeol terlihat begitu tak peduli dan terus sibuk menghisap hisap kejantanan Baekhyun.

Kulepas jaketku dan menyisakan kaos tipisnya, tentu saja masih dengan mata yang tak terlepas dari pemandangan didepan sana. Hatiku rasanya bergetar, juga jantungku berdegup cepat sekali ketika melihat teman-temanku itu bercumbu.

"C-chan ahh anhh"

Kalian tahu, Baekhyun manis sekali ketika mendesah. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menikmati, bibir mungilnya terus memanggil Chnayeol diselingi desahan desahannya.

Saat Chanyeol melepaskan penis Baekhyun dari mulutnya, penis mungil yang sudah sering kulihat itu nampak basah. Wajar, Chanyeol tadi menghisapnya seperti menghisap permen. Ah, ada cairan putih kental juga yang keluar dari ujung penis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih memperhatikan kekasihnya meraup banyak oksigen dan menindihnya lagi didetik berikutnya. Ia mengecup berkali-kali kening Baekhyun, membisikan kata cinta ditelinga Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki semok itu merona.

"Chanyeollie~"

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Baek"

"Baekkie juga"

Sepertinya mereka benar-benar melupakanku!

Bibir keduanya kembali bertemu, hingga saat ini aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara khas ciuman mereka.

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol melepaskan pengait celananya. Ia menurunkan celananya sedikit agar mudah saat mengeluarkan penis besarnya.

Ah tunggu, Chanyeol sungguh anak SMA kan? B-bagaimana bisa...sebesar itu?

Aku tak sengaja melihatnya ketika lelaki itu menariknya keluar dari balik celana dalam. Sudah menegang, dan terlihat begitu kuat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana puasnya Baekhyun dengan penis sebesar itu.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke pangkuannya, dan anak itu hanya mengangguk patuh. Tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol erat dan menuntut sebuah ciumab dalam. Ah, sepertinya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit.

Hell, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat sudah biasa melakukannya bersama Chanyeol. Sudah berapa banyak mereka bercinta selama setahun ini? Pasti tak bisa dihitung jari.

"A-ahhh appo~"

"Mian Baby, tahan sedikit eum"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, ia menyadarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol dan perlahan-lahan ikut menurunkan tubuhnya agar penis Chanyeol cepat masuk kedalamnya.

Aku tak dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Yang pasti, ia tengah menahan sakit dan Nikmat saat itu.

"Siap eum?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan begitu lembut ketika kejantanannya sudah tenggelam semua didalam lubang Baekhyun. Ia terlihat begitu pengertian dan tak mau Baekhyun merasa sakit.

Aku memperhatikan tanpa berkedip walau sebenarnya sudah merasa tak sanggup. Aku penasaran sekali. Sungguh.

Apalagi ketika Chanyeol sudah menggerakan tubuhnya pelan-pelan. Bahkan Baekhyun juga ikut ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya.

Anak itu masih memeluk Chanyeol erat, menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu lebar kekasihnya dengan gerakan naik turun yang terlihat semakin cepat.

"Kau suka Baby?"

"Ne Ye-yeollie~ ahhh s-shhh suka" Walau Baekhyun mencicit aku dapat mendengarnya, ia terbata tapi aku tahu apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau nikmat mhh sekali sayang. Apa enak?"

"N-neehh en-enakhhh Baekkie su-ahhh sukahhh"

Kulihat cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dibahu Chanyeol menguat. Anak itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan aku dapat melihat jelas bagaimana wajah berhasratnya nampak begitu merah tapi tetap terlihat manis.

Ia menuntut sebuah ciuman dan Chanyeol berikan. Tapi ciumannya terkesan berantakan karena keduanya malah sibuk mendesah dan menggeram. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan dan memlih memandangi bagaimana wajah sexy Baekhyun yang nafsunya sudah dipuncak.

"Ahhh a-ahhh"

Tubuhku benar-benar meremang, aku berkeringat banyak dan kedua orang disana masih menjadi pemandangan indah untuk disaksikan.

Tangan Baekhyun berpegangan erat pada bahu Chanyeol, dan kini malah membiarkan Kekasihnya itu mulai main-main dengan putingnya. Aku melihat Chanyeol menjilat, bahkan menggigit dan menghisap dengan kuat.

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah, dengan dada membusung juga gerakan naik turun yang makin cepat disetiap detiknya.

"A-akuhhh mhhh Yeolliiehhh P-palli nhh."

"Baekhh, j-jangan disempit arggh"

"L-lebih cepat ahhh. Cepathh Yeollie mhh cep-ahh cepathhh"

Desahan Baekhyun terus menggila, tubuhnya dan Chanyeol banyak berkeringat dan itu terlihat sexy. Leher dan dadanya terdapat beberapa kissmark yang dibuat Chanyeol, dan tak tertinggal bitemark di dekat nipple-nya yang sengaja Chanyeol buat.

"Aku tak sanggup!"

Aku menyerah, desahan Baekhyun membuat tubuhku terasa begitu lemah. Wajahnya juga, anak itu terlihat begitu menikmati permainannya dengan Chanyeol. Ia nampak keenakan ketika Chanyeol semakin brutal menusuk lubangnya.

"Haih, aku tunggu dikamarmu Baek. Selesaikan urusan kalian dulu!"

Akupun berjalan terhuyung, berpegangan pada dinding dan langsung mengunci diri dikamar Baekhyun. TAPI SUARA DESAHAN BAEKHYUN MASIH TETAP TERDENGAR DITELINGAKU! HAISH, SEENAK ITUKAH YANG BAEKHYUN RASAKAN SAAT INI?

"Sungguh, aku akan membunuh kalian berdua setelah ini!"

Aku memejamkan mataku, menutup telinga dengan bantal dan berdoa agar kedua orang mesum didepan sana cepat-cepat menyelesaikan permainannya.

.

.

.

Aku tak sadar tengah melamun didepan kelas ketika ingatan semalan tiba-tiba melintas dikepalaku. Desahan Baekhyun, bahkan sampai penis besar Chanyeol yang memaksa masuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun. Aigoo, Baekhyun pasti puas se-Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan?

Aku memukul kepalaku sekali, membuang jauh jauh pikiran kotor itu dan memilih untuk kembali ke kelas. Awalnya.

Tapi tak jadi saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun dan Chanyeol muncul dihadapanku.

"Oh, ada apa Baek?"

"Nami, aku...aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Harusnya kuceritakan dari awal"

"Baguslah kalau menyesal"

Aku menatapnya malas. Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda. Mana bisa aku marah pada orang sepeti Baekhyun. Aku tahu bagaimana dia itu.

"Ohiya, sudah memberitahu Eomma?"

"hn. Tadi pagi sebelum berangkat aku kerumah Chanyeol dulu baru kerumahku"

"Lalu reaksi orang tua kalian?"

Chanyeol nampak cuek, ah sepertinya ia benar-benar menuruti Baekhyun untuk tak terlalu mencolok. Katanya agar tak ada yang curiga kalau mereka itu pacaran.

Kalau aku jadi Chanyeol, sudah kurebut ruang informasi dan kuteriakan dengan lantang nama kekasihku. Sayangnya Chanyeol tidak seberlebihan itu.

"Eomma menyukai Chanyeollie"

"Lalu Park ahjumma bagaimana?"

Baekhyun diam, melirik Chanyeol dengan wajah polosnya. Aku yang penasaran ikut menatap Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Tapi lelaki itu hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Apakah kabar buruk?"

Baekhyun memukul lenganku tiba-tiba, ia nampak tak suka ketika aku mengatakannya. Haih, aku mana tahu.

"Eomma dan Noona-ku menyukai Baekhyun. Bahkan mereka tahu kalau aku sering menidurinya" Chanyeol menjawabnya tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Aku bingung, lelaki itu nampak tak senang

"Sungguh?"

"Mereka memintaku dan Baekhyun untuk segera menikah"

"Benarkah? Tapi kalian nampak tidak senang"

Aku serius saat bilang keduanya nampak tak senang. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memandangi Chanyeol, padahal wajah tampan itu tak berekspresi sedikitpun. Aku benar-benar bingung.

"Yak, Park Nami! Aku senang!" Tapi Baekhyun memukul lenganku lagi, ia tersenyum kecil dan wajahnya bersemu. Oke, anak itu terlihat benar-benar senang sekarang.

"Dan Chanyeol? Kau bahkan tak berekspresi seperti itu"

"Aku senang, tapi Baekhyun memaksaku untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Ia masih takut semua orang tahu kalau aku kekasihnya"

"YAK! PABOYA"

Aku memukul kepala Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan gemas. Bagaimana bisa? Haishh, mereka kekanakan sekali. Khususnya Baekhyun, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus mengajarkan banyak hal pada anak itu.

"Kalian itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Harusnya kalian senang, bukan malah berpura-pura seperti ini! Aku tak ha-"

"Chanyeol oppa"

Aku sedang meledak, tapi tiba-tiba saja segerombolan adik kelas muncul dihadapan kami. Aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali, bertanya tanya juga apakah gadis-gadis itu mendengarkan ocehanku tadi? Ah sudahlah, biar mereka semua tahu kalau dua orang lelaki ini adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Apakah...hari ini Oppa punya waktu sepulang sekolah? Aku..."

"Maafkan aku Nancy, aku sudah punya kekasih"

Gadis malang itu mengangkat kepalanya, ia berkedip polos dan terlihat kebingungan.

Mulai kudengar bisik-bisik dari banyak gadis disana. Aku mulai risih, diantaranya menatapku tajam seolah aku adalah orang yang Chanyeol maksudkan.

Hey, biar Chanyeol itu tampan dan jadi pujaan sejuta umat. Sebenarnya aku juga kagum pada lelaki itu, tapi tidak mungkin. Chanyeol itu hanya milik Baekhyun seorang. Dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan kalian hadapi kalau mengganggu pasangan itu.

Eh, apa aku berlebihan? Sudahlah.

"Baekhyun. Kekasihku Byun Baekhyun!"

"ng? / C-chanyeollie"

Tahu-tahunya Chanyeol sudah mencium bibir Baekhyun detik itu juga. Semua pasang mata nampak terkejut, termasuk diriku. Walau semalam sudah melihat yang lebih, tetap saja kini aku malah ikut terkejut.

Ia langsung menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi setelahnya. Seolah tak peduli pada banyak wajah putus asa yang juga masih terkejut oleh pengakuan dadakannya.

Tapi aku malah membuntuti, masih ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus kudapatkan jawabannya dari dua orang itu.

Aku hampir menerikai Baekhyun, memintanya untuk berhenti karena aku mulai lelah. Tapi kedua orang itu malah berhenti diujung lorong sepi, saling berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sebelumnya nampak membicarakan sesuatu yang aku tak bisa dengar.

Dan keduanya berciuman. Aku melihat Chanyeol menggerakan kepalanya kekanan kekiri, dengan Baekhyun yang langsung mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan membuat ciuman keduanya semakin intens.

Haishh, mereka berciuman lagi didepanku!

"YAAK! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BERCIUMAN DIDEPANKU!"

Aku memekik, tapi baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun nampak tak peduli. Keduanya masih hanyut dalam kegiatannya dan aku sama sekali tak bisa mengganggu.

Huh, mungkin itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan saat ini. Jam pelajaranku akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit dan aku harus kembali dengan cepat.

Nanti, kalau ada kesempatan lagi...mungkin akan kuceritakan lagi yang lainnya. Daaah.

Salam, Park Nami.

End

Sefruit harapan : Pengen jadi Nami:(

Na = Aku

Mi/Me = Aku

Jadi intinya, Nami itu... *hehe

HAPPY CHANYEOL DAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY *lopelope

 **With Love,**

 **Peachybloom**


End file.
